Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/04
30. April 2014 *Neue Ausstellung "Ein Turm voller Elefanten" in Eberbach - 30.04.2014. *Not just any elephant can take part in Thrissur pooram! - 30.04.2014. *City Council bans use of bullhooks on circus elephants in L.A. - 30.04.2014. 28. April 2014 *Het Elephant Nature Park in de buurt van Chiang Mai, Thailand - 28.04.2014. *Rubber Boom Threatens Yunnan’s Elephant Haven - 28.04.2014. 27. April 2014 *Four young elephants killed by poachers were slain 'in revenge attack’ - 27.04.2014. *Elephant Carcass Exhumed - 27.04.2014. *Wild Elephant Tramples Man to Death - 27.04.2014. *Elephant tusk trafficking goes online in Fujian - 27.04.2014. *Operation to capture 12 elephants to begin on May 4 - 27.04.2014. 26. April 2014 *Korruption in Simbabwe fördert Jagd auf Elefanten - 26.04.2014. *Wilderer töten sechs Elefanten in Kenia - 26.04.2014. *Odisha govt denies inaction over prevention of elephant deaths - 26.04.2014. *Hunt launched for elephant poachers - 26.04.2014. *4 tusk-less juveniles among 6 elephants killed by poachers - 26.04.2014. *Expert team to treat elephant - 26.04.2014. *Aurangabad Municipal Corporation to plead against shifting of Siddharth garden elephants - 26.04.2014. 25. April 2014 *In Land That Values Ivory, Wild Elephants Find a Safe Haven - 25.04.2014. *Webcam im Zoo Zürich: So leben die Elefanten im neuen Park - 25.04.2014. *Wild elephant kills two - 25.04.2014. 24. April 2014 *In Hong Kong, Kids Take Action to Stop the Illegal Ivory Trade - 24.04.2014. *Remembering Mark Shand, His Elephants and Adventures - 24.04.2014. *Hunting Group Sues USFWS Over Ban on Importing Elephant Hunt Trophies - 24.04.2014. *Dublin Zoo seeks elephants sponsor as it awaits birth of three calves - 24.04.2014. *US court to decide on Zim elephant ban - 24.04.2014. *Southend businessman denies using elephant foetus to boost business - 24.04.2014. *Elephant killed in Netrokona - 24.04.2014. *Wild elephant kills 2 in Netrakona - 24.04.2014. 23. April 2014 *Elephant activist calls it a day - 23.04.2014. *Raten Sie mal, was diese Elefanten genascht haben? - 23.04.2014. *Trunk and disorderly! Hilarious pictures capture tipsy elephants staggering around South African park after eating huge quantities of fermented marula fruit - 23.04.2014. *Meet the last of India's elephant keepers - 23.04.2014. *Elephants to arrive in Dalma Wildlife Sanctuary next month - 23.04.2014. *Atlantic City mayor defeats circus elephant in oversized Monopoly game - 23.04.2014. 22. April 2014 *Korruption in Simbabwe: Wilderei bedroht Elefanten-Bestände - 22.04.2014. *The 'Elephant Listening Project' captures the animal's secret language on film - 22.04.2014. *Herd Of Elephants Won't Soon Forget Playing With A Big Red Ball (VIDEO) - 22.04.2014. *WCS Earth Day Moment of Zen: 96 Seconds of Baby Elephants - 22.04.2014. 21. April 2014 *Left to rot from the insides: Poachers use poison arrow to kill elephant for his tusks - 21.04.2014. 20. April 2014 *Land grabs by elites may endanger elephants across Africa - 20.04.2014. *APNewsBreak: Land grabs in 1 of Africa's last elephant bastions puts herds in poachers' sights - 20.04.2014. *Ill-treatment led to elephant Poornima's death, claims NGO - 20.04.2014. *Elephant calf left all alone - 20.04.2014. *Elephant crushes villager - 20.04.2014. 19. April 2014 *Animal Sex: How Elephants Do It - 19.04.2014. 18. April 2014 *Yunnan insures farmers against wild elephant attacks - 18.04.2014. *Man killed in elephant attack - 18.04.2014. *Taronga Zoo elephants go green - 18.04.2014. *Olifant ontsnapt in Delfzijl - 18.04.2014. *Saving the elephants of Sumatra - 18.04.2014. *Villager's tears for fourth tragic elephant electrocuted by shoddy power cables - 18.04.2014. *Tulsa Zoo to host elephant egg hunt - 18.04.2014. *Tulsa Zoo to host elephant egg hunt - 18.04.2014. 17. April 2014 *Wilhelma: Auch die Elefanten dürfen hoffen - 17.04.2014. *Elefanten in Schönbrunn vereint - 17.04.2014. *Heartbreaking aerial images show bodies of elephants slaughtered by vicious poachers lying in the Kenyan wilderness - 17.04.2014. *3 ways elephants and neuroscience can help you make better decisions - 17.04.2014. *Last rites to appease the souls of elephants - 17.04.2014. 16. April 2014 *Oettinger Ausstellung über Elefanten - 16.04.2014. *Elephant expert shares calls, images from the wild - 16.04.2014. *Aceh Police Arrest More Suspected Elephant Poachers - 16.04.2014. *Forest staff step up vigil against elephant attack - 16.04.2014. *GALLERY: Easter at Whipsnade Zoo in Bedfordshire make elephants egg-static - 16.04.2014. 15. April 2014 *Olifant aan de wandel in Delfzijl - 15.04.2014. *Packy the elephant still fighting TB at age 52 - 15.04.2014. *Zimbabwe: Elephant Protector Steps Aside Over Illegal Hwange Land Claim - 15.04.2014. *Joan Jett appeals to Rhode Island officials to ban elephant bullhooks - 15.04.2014. *Action plan to further protect Bornean Pygmy elephants - 15.04.2014. 14. April 2014 *Der Zoo in Gelsenkirchen feiert 65. Geburtstag - 14.04.2014. *Baby-olifant wil stoerste kant tonen, maar bedenkt zich dan - 14.04.2014. *Victoria Falls man killed by elephants - 14.04.2014. *Wild elephant reluctant to go back - 14.04.2014. *The elephant in the room: Musician not pleased with U.S. ivory ban - 14.04.2014. *Ostrava zoo supports Berlin-based research into elephant diseases - 14.04.2014. 13. April 2014 *Taufe des Knie-Elefantenmädchens - 13.04.2014. *Elefantenbaby im Kinderzoo Rapperswil getauft - 13.04.2014. *Big crowds turn out for last look at elephants before Calgary Zoo bids them goodbye - 13.04.2014. *Calgary Zoo's elephants say final public farewell before preparations for move to Washington, D.C. - 13.04.2014. 12. April 2014 *Elefanten mit der "Rüssel-Cam" - 12.04.2014. 11. April 2014 *Empörung über Elefanten-Besuch an Schule – Rektor nimmt Stellung - 11.04.2014. *Elefant Benjamin: Tiermediziner geben Circus Luna vollen Rückhalt - 11.04.2014. *Gift to the Maasai Mara, a Male Elephant is Born - 11.04.2014. *Why You Should Never Share or Like Baby Elephant Videos - 11.04.2014. *Sri Lankan Elephant, Elephas maximus maximus - 11.04.2014. *Grave matters for elephants - 11.04.2014. *Mother elephant shot by poachers dies: Baby rejoins the herd - 11.04.2014. *Lone Patna zoo elephant to be shifted to Valmikinagar Tiger Reserve - 11.04.2014. *Asian Elephant ‘Bertie Mae’ Dies At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom - 11.04.2014. *Get Schooled: Tabb Students Unite with Elephant Protector to Create Change - 11.04.2014. *eTN Ambassador talks about Sri Lankan elephants in Melbourne - 11.04.2014. 10. April 2014 *Editorial: Time to move the Woodland Park Zoo’s elephants - 10.04.2014. *Zwischen Elefant und Pfleger muss es "funken" - selbstverständlich ist das nicht - 10.04.2014. *Calgary Zoo's three female elephants heading to Smithsonian National Zoo in Washington D.C. - 10.04.2014. *USFWS suspends importation of legally-hunted elephant trophies from Zimbabwe, Tanzania - 10.04.2014. 9. April 2014 *Safari Club International Asks US to Rescind its Ban on Importing Elephant Trophies - 09.04.2014. *Belgium Crushes its Elephant Ivory As Europe Takes Harder Look at Wildlife Trafficking - 09.04.2014. *Elephant water fight for Songkran Festival in Thailand - Fotos. - 09.04.2014. *Free at last: Elephant chained and beaten for 7 years finally granted its freedom - 09.04.2014. *Elephant herd obstructs movement of poll officials - 09.04.2014. *Tracking elephant poachers through tusks - 09.04.2014. *One Of The Most Famous Elephants In The World Arrived In New York 132 Years Ago Today - 09.04.2014. *Rescued elephant calf gets new home - 09.04.2014. *Zimbabwe decries US elephant trade ban - 09.04.2014. 8. April 2014 *Woodland Park Zoo Has a Horribly Misguided Plan to ‘Help’ its Elephants - 08.04.2014. *Zimbabwe: U.S. Bans Zim Elephant Trophies - 08.04.2014. *Before Neanderthals, Early Modern Humans Took Down A Giant Elephant In England - 08.04.2014. *Sumatran Elephant Found Dead in Aceh Forest - 08.04.2014. *Bombay High Court orders freedom for elephant Sunder - 08.04.2014. 7. April 2014 *PETA wins battle for release of captive elephant Sundar - 07.04.2014. *Abused Indian Elephant Sundar to be Freed from Cruelty and Released to Sanctuary! - 07.04.2014. 5. April 2014 *Andamanen: Wo Elefanten baden gehen - 05.04.2014. *AUS AFRIKA - 05.04.2014. *325,000-year-old elephant tusks found in Nafud Desert - 05.04.2014. *Mali the elephant gets daily bath at Manila Zoo - Foto. - 05.04.2014. 4. April 2014 *Der Fall "Tyke": Gequälte Elefanten: Das Leid der Zirkus-Tiere - 04.04.2014. *Eine Tonne Elfenbein in Singapur beschlagnahmt - 04.04.2014. *Viel zerstört, aber kein Problem(-tier) - 04.04.2014. *Shot Elephant Returns to Circus: 'Carol' Survives Drive-By, Shooter Remains at Large - 04.04.2014. *Elephant Shot In 2013 Returns To Circus - 04.04.2014. *Your View: Director's view on elephants remains biased - 04.04.2014. *Learn about the Elephant sanctuary on April 7 in Rockland - 04.04.2014. 3. April 2014 *Mörderisches Geschäft mit Elefanten - Video. - 03.04.2014. *Aus dem Elefantenhaus: Der Rüssel ist ein cleveres Instrument - 03.04.2014. *Sunder the Elephant Still in Chains - 03.04.2014. *Kenya: Elephant Population Defies Poaching Problems - 03.04.2014. *Remember Laxmi the elephant from Mulund? She looks super happy now - 03.04.2014. *Watch a Newborn Elephant Try to Stand Up For The First Time - 03.04.2014. 2. April 2014 *Twee mannetjesolifanten verhuizen - 02.04.2014. *Lost baby elephant Tom wanders into living room after being separated from her mother - 02.04.2014. *Adult elephants accidentally push new baby out of his Houston Zoo enclosure - 02.04.2014. *Tusk clue to Saudi desert's green past - 02.04.2014. 1. April 2014 *Wenn Elefanten die Ernte wegfressen und der Zoo Zürich hilft - 01.04.2014.